


A Thankful God

by Processpending



Series: A Mister, A Mistress and a God [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Processpending/pseuds/Processpending
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and this year you and Tom are extra thankful for Loki's growing curves.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: A Mister, A Mistress and a God [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Thankful God

**Author's Note:**

> Barely references Mistake My Words, but Never My Love, though it's not necessary to read that to understand this. Enjoy!

The sound of a camera shutter draws your attention, you turn to find Tom leaning in the kitchen doorway phone still raised. “Thomas.” There’s trepidation in Loki’s voice and you watch your other husband, things had gotten better since the lotion comment, though Loki was still prone to becoming self-conscious around his husband.

“I couldn’t resist, you both look dashing.” Tom grins, tucking his phone away, one part of the problem stashed.

“It is a little early for Christmas puns.” Loki only glances at you long enough to catch your nod, he still struggles with the order of Midgardian holidays though something about Christmas enchanted him. Probably the presents and pajamas.

“But not Christmas aprons?” Tom counters. In your defense you didn’t normally don an apron, but as your belly swelled with their babes it quickly became necessary. You try to muffle your giggles with a flour covered hand, shaking your head slightly at Loki’s pleading glance. No, you wouldn’t tell Tom how Loki’s belly had knocked over the flour bag as he’d turned, leading you to dig out the other apron, one that was meant to tie just about the waist with large pockets. 

You’d dusted the flour from him, teasing that if he had a few more cookies in his belly you wouldn’t be having this problem as he’d be too full to move. With a sweetened kiss you’d draped the apron over his stomach, hiding the evidence still dusting his black t-shirt, tying it high like a bra before smoothing the creases. 

“I bet Loki agrees with me,” Tom starts, taking his time walking towards Loki, giving him time to show his discomfort, knowing Tom dreads upsetting him again. Loki doesn’t shy away, green eyes narrow as they watch his husband’s approach, apprehension turning pleased as Tom slides his arms around his god’s waist until he’s stroking the bowed sides of his belly under the apron, nuzzling where his neck meets shoulder. 

“Mmm, what would that be, Thomas?” Loki purrs the words, eyes fluttering closed as he leans back into Tom’s touch, the man’s hands slipping lower, teasing the lower curve of his belly.

“You both would look better in _only_ aprons” The ridiculous line is delivered with such seriousness that it takes Loki a moment to react, his smile growing as color blooms high on his cheeks, “ _Thomas._ ”

o~O~o

"Happy Thanksgiving.” Tom greets you as you waddle into the kitchen, the smell of turkey mixing oddly with the scent of breakfast. You smiles as he pulls you close, turning a good morning peck into more as his tongue plays against yours, his hand dropping to rub your pregnant belly. You feel Loki press up behind you, drawn by the delicious smells, his hands roam your thickened hips.

“Go sit, breakfast is ready.” You groan when Tom breaks the kiss but does as he says, knowing it will be more worth it in the end. Breakfast is a lavish affair, anything and everything you could want weighs the table down.

“You do know it’s Thanksgiving? We have _two_ turkeys.” You tease, though Loki doesn’t seem the least bit deterred by the fact that in a few hours the biggest feast of the year will be laid out. 

“That’s not until this evening, plenty of time.” Tom waves away your concern, but you see the glint there as he admires Loki’s attempt at making a serious dent in the morning’s offerings. 

You don’t mean to, but you let out a soft noise of discomfort as you cup your breast, achingly full of milk. That’s all the invitation Loki needs as he scoots so he’s sitting next to you, cool fingers freeing your breast from the tank top you’d slept in. He suckles happily through breakfast, stopping only long enough to take bites of food, cheeks chipmunking as he can’t decide if he wants your milk or food more. 

You squirm under his ministrations and by the time breakfast is done you’re panties are soaked. “I need to be filled.” You stroke your belly with one hand, the other coming up to pinch your nipple. Loki flashes that predatory grin that sends shivers through you.

“Thomas made my belly too heavy.” He pouts as he struggles to rise, one hand braced on the table, the other under his stomach. He’s quite a sight, the shirt he’d thrown on upon waking happened to be Tom’s, having no hope of covering his stomach before breakfast, it’s now stretched over the upper swell, leaving most of his pale belly bare for all to see, fresh stretch marks curling over his thick hips.

“Well then,” With that Tom rises and circles around behind Loki’s chair, pulling it around so it’s facing the middle of the kitchen before he moves to you. He pulls you to your feet, ducking he kisses you long and deep, you press yourself into him, knocking him back a step with your belly, his hands on your hips holding you back. 

He spins you around, deft hands yanking down the skimpy sleeping shorts you had on along with your panties. His hands slide down your arms, a tender caress that ends with his hands braceletting your wrists and leaning your over until you’re forced to grasp the back of Loki’s chair.

Loki tilts his head up to you, his belly taut from too much breakfast presses against yours, heavy from their babes growing inside you. Your kisses are tentative, wondering just what Tom’s up to when you feel him fill you, sliding past your wet folds he’s none too gentle, giving you his entire length in one smooth motion that has you gasping against Loki’s mouth.

Loki swallows your pants as each thrust from Tom presses your bellies together, the sensation overwhelming on the already sensitive skin of your stomach. You arch back, it feels so good you fight your orgasm, not wanting the feeling to end but Loki’s there, cool fingers trailing over your stomach as he wraps his lips around the nipple that dribbles milk, still achingly full and you can’t take anymore, panting his name as your toes curl from the orgasm.

o~O~o

After breakfast, you were even more excited to see how dinner would go, enjoying spending the day with your husbands snuggled on the couch.

Shortly before dinner was to be ready you all got dressed, having thought it would be fun to dress up even though you were staying in.

The boys looked dashing in their button down shirts, a deep blue for Tom that you thought brought out his eyes and a deep green for Loki, tucked oh so carefully into black dress slacks, it accentuated the curve of his belly nicely. Tom is squeezing the thick roll around Loki’s waist, his other tangled in the long black hair as he mouths kisses along Loki’s throat, nibbling that delectable double chin.

“Don’t you two look like a couple of dapper Dans.” You step up to Tom first, pressing yourself against him you cup his cheek before sharing a long kiss, one that pulls a moan from you and a promise for _more, later_ from him. You move to Loki, running a hand down the slope of his belly until you’re cupping the swell, giving it a squeeze that has him twisting in your grip, pleasure bordering on pain. 

“You look stunning.” Tom admires you once you’ve stepped back.

“Men are lucky you are not out tonight, for they will never look upon their wives the same.” Loki pronounces and you flush under their attention. The dress you’d picked was teasing and at the time you’d feared a little too much but now you’re grateful you’d gone for it. It was a deep red, the back entirely open to just above your hips, the front a low vee that stopped where your belly started to swell out. That wasn’t what made the dress though, it was the way the fabric hugged you, conforming to the curve of your belly, it was pulled forward on the sides, leaving your ribs and back open, the fabric starting where your stomach rounded out as though it were pulling the dress open from the back as you grew. 

You find the boys had been busy with more than each other while you were getting ready, not a spare inch of table can be seen, the diner just waiting for its guests to sit. They each take a hand and lead you to the table, Tom pulling out your chair while Loki eases you into it, before they take their own.

You see that Tom has placed one of the turkeys all but in Loki’s place, clearly intending for the god to have his fill and then some. And he does. Though conversation flows easily, you and Tom keep exchanging glances as Loki’s plate is emptied and filled, emptied and filled; sometimes by him but most of the time by you or Tom.

After three plates his shirt buttons are gaping, the shirt underneath riding up, revealing glimpses of pale skin ribboned with stretch marks. It’s the fourth plate that sends the buttons skittering across the kitchen floor, his belly finally freed surges forward.

His already rosy cheeks deepen as he carefully sets down his fork, one hand coming up as though he can shield it from sight.

Reaching over, Tom gently rubs the swell, pressing ever so slightly he’s surprised to find there’s still some give. “You’ve still got room.” With that he nudges the remaining plate of turkey towards him, though Loki still seems unsure and glances at you.

“If you’re still hungry and there’s room in your belly, then eat babe.” So he does, finishing off the turkey and stuffing, green beans and yams heaped with fluffy mountains of marshmallow until a surprised grunt has his fork dropping, hand flying to his belly. He frowns at what he finds, you and Tom growing concerned that he’s hurt himself. 

“Mischief?” You keep your tone even, experience telling you not to panic until you know what’s wrong will help keep _him_ from panicking. 

“You’ve popped like a turkey! I think you’re done.” Tom laughs, spying Loki’s popped belly button.

“It feels better now.” Loki reasons, smoothing his hands along the sides of his belly where it’d been feeling tight, the sensation now gone.

“You’re belly’s as greedy as you are! Demanding all the space it can get. I think it’s telling you you’re at capacity, love.” Tom says, reaching over and finding no give this time, the belly drum tight where it surges from his busted open shirt. Loki seems ok with being finished seeing Tom satisfied with the fullness of his stomach. 

Tom rises easily, stacking dishes and you move to rise as well and help him but he waves you back down. “Rest, you’re doing more than enough.” He pats your belly, straining the confines of your dress from all the dinner you put away. “Lo will help me.” Loki whines at that, cradling his belly as though that’s all the excuse he needs.

“You’ll feel better if you move.” Loki looks skeptical, stroking the pale dome, “Don’t you want to make room for dessert?” That gets Loki moving but it’s more like weak bucking as his belly pins him to the chair.

“Thomas. You fed me too much dinner.” Loki pouts up at the man. 

“I did, did I?” Tom offers his hands to Loki, bracing himself before he hauls the god to his feet, dropping Loki’s hands he cradles the swell, hefting it, he earns a relieved sigh from Loki. “I think you’re right, I did.” He eases the mass back down, knowing that simply dropping it would cause Loki great pain. 

You watch in amusement as Loki tries his best to help Tom clear the table from dinner. Not used to his new size, Loki ends up bumping into Tom with his belly or banging it into the counter when he misjudges the space. 

“Maybe you should go sit down, can’t have you popping.” Tom offers as he rubs the latest abused spot. “I can get it from here, thank you for your help.” Those words erase the insecurity that had crossed Loki’s face, thinking his size made him useless.

Loki waddles for the couch, his belly leading the way and Tom turns to you, offering his hands to pull you up. You feel silly, having just seen it happen you feel like you should’ve seen it coming when Tom pulls you up and your belly forces him back a step, demanding the space between you.

“Are you ready for a growth spurt momma?” You know one’s coming, there’s no way it won’t, not after all the food tonight. You both smile, feeling the kicks and turns inside you, the twins protesting the food taking up their space. You waddle over to Loki, easing yourself down onto the couch beside him, you both wait for Tom to join you. 

Tom joins you not long after, settling himself between you and Loki, you both snuggle into his side, filling his lap with both your bellies. You stroke Loki’s bare belly, careful of the sensitive nub and the shivers it sends through him, his pants twitching letting you know you’ve found a new sexy spot.

“I think it’s time for dessert.” Tom announces after a while. You realize that dessert does sound good as Tom carefully extracts himself from you two, headed for the kitchen. You smile after him, grateful that at least one of you in the relationship is still so nimble.

He returns a few minutes later, only two plates in hand has that insecurity flashing again in Loki’s eyes, that maybe Tom doesn’t think he deserves pie because of how he gorged himself, but it’s quickly replaced as Tom hands you one plate and settles the pie tin on Loki’s stomach. With a devilish grin he flips around a fork and offers it to Loki, a challenge in his smile, the god plucking it from the man’s fingers with a smirk of his own. Challenge accepted. 

You nibble your way through your piece, surreptitiously watching as Loki happily works his way through his own pecan pie, knowing the rich dessert will settle heavy in him. Tom joins your empty plate with his and discards them onto the coffee table, settling back he gives you a wicked grin. He knows _exactly_ what he’s done.

Loki’s maybe halfway through the pie before his pants lose their fight, the button ricocheting around the floor, his stomach surging, all too happy to fill the space. “Oh!” The pleasure is clear in his tone, blushing in embarrassment as he glances over at you and Tom. 

Tom easily rises, dropping to the floor between Loki’s knees, forced wide by his considerable belly. He rubs the bowed sides, kissing along the angry red marks where his pants have bitten in. You scoot closer, offering Loki your breast full of milk, the one he’d neglected at dinner. 

Between sticky drinks he works his way through the remaining pie. By the time there’s only one piece left he’s taking sips of air, even Tom’s ministrations are proving not to be enough to ease his discomfort anymore. You glance to Tom who is still gently rubbing Loki’s sides, giving the lightest of presses you see there’s no more give to the god’s stomach.

“You don’t have to finish it babe.” You offer, adding your hand to gently caressing the swell, the usually cool skin heated from being so stretched.

“But it’s _pie._ ” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, that it’s worth the feeling of nearly splitting himself open to finish the remaining few bites. You smile softly, leaning in to kiss him your belly bumps his and he moans against your lips. 

Loki jumps when Tom’s lips close around his belly button, sucking on the sensitive nub, the fork clattering in the pan as he clutches his sides, the sudden movement sending sharp cramps. Tom’s hands soothe away the pains, still teasing the outie, you pick up the fork, slowly feeding Loki the rest of the dessert, pausing only so he can suckle milk from you. 

The last bite is a struggle but you press your lips to his, encouraging him to swallow so that he can return the gesture, his mouth sweet. 

“You marvelous creature.” Tom breathes, Loki’s head dropping back as his hands cup the far sides of his belly, as though holding it will ease the bursting feeling. He shifts down, hoping to give his belly more room, relieving the cramped feeling from sitting. It’s as he’s shifting that Tom takes the opportunity to pull down his pants, too small boxers all too happy to slide down as well, his weeping cock bouncing up to smear precum on his belly; Loki too blissed out to notice his disrobement.

Tom’s green eyes hold yours as he teases Loki’s cock, the god’s bucking turning into a groan as he clutches his belly, frowning at the crest of his stomach hiding his husband’s actions from view. You muffle Loki’s whimpers with your mouth, cupping his softened jaw so he turns to you, pain turning to pleasure as he pants against your lips, struggling to continue kissing you as Tom’s mouth sucks him senseless.

Warm fingers trail up your legs, encouraging your thighs wider apart, urging you to shift down as lace panties are shifted aside. Tom’s fingers caress your folds, slick with need, before he’s filling you, making you gasp into Loki’s mouth. Deftly he sucks Loki, one hand flicking and pinching his popped belly button while the other fills you, hitting that spot just inside, until you’re both gasping his name, orgasms whiting out all thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> We're a few days out from Easter and I'm posting about Thanksgiving...I have no excuse.  
> I hope you liked it and I hope everyone is staying safe and sane in quarantine. 
> 
> As always comments/kudos/emojis/random outbursts, high encouraged and greatly appreciated! Let me know I'm not writing into the void.


End file.
